


Massages, discussions and writing frustrations

by ITrustThyLove



Series: Criminal Minds drapples to distract me from Camp NaNoWriMo 2014 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, M/M, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITrustThyLove/pseuds/ITrustThyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massages, discussions and writing frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> A bit (lot) more coherent that my first instalment of this series. Also shorter.

”What are you doing, baby?” Aaron’s hands settled softly on his shoulders, and Spencer instinctively leaned back into him, resting his head against his lover’s abdomen with a soft sigh. 

”I’m trying to write…” He chuckled a bit, only slightly bitter. ”Trying being the keyword.” Aaron’s hands started gently but firmly kneading at his tense muscles. Spencer hummed in encouragement and turned his head to give Aaron’s left forearm a soft kiss. 

”Mm, what are you writing? Another paper on some obscure subtopic of behavioural science that nobody’s ever even heard of?” There was a light, teasing note to the older man’s tone, and Spencer was sure that if he were to look up, there’d be an amused grin settled snuggly on Aaron’s handsome face. Spencer chuckled lowly.

”If it only it was so. Putting facts and experiments into words I can do – creative writing is so much harder.” Aaron’s hands stilled momentarily before quickly starting up again.  
”Creative writing? What, like a novel?” 

”Mmhmm…” Spencer hummed and then moaned as Aaron’s thumb caught on an especially sensitive knot. 

”I didn’t know you did creative writing?” 

”Mmm…” Spencer hummed again before gathering his mind enough to answer the question. ”I only ever do it for NaNoWriMo – to challenge myself. It’s fun, though, when you really get started.” 

”NaNoWriMo?” Aaron asked, sounding intrigued. 

”Yup. ’Stands for National Novel Writing Month – it’s for writors all over the world, so Internation Novel Writing Month might actually be more accurate. But I suppose it wouldn’t make for a nearly as neat acronym. The writers have a month to write a draft for a novel on 50 thousand words.”

”Like… InNoWriMo?” Aaron asked, sounding amused. Spencer chuckled too. “That sounds difficult – have you ever finished.” 

“A few times…” Spencer smiled proudly and then swirled around in his office chair so he could put Aaron’s competent hands to better use. Perhaps a distraction was exactly what he needed to write this excruciating novel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - even if it's super duper short!


End file.
